Two girls, one boy
by chibi-kusa
Summary: Two girls fighting for the love of someone. And that someone is the super golden rookie of Kainan.


"Nobu!! I'm coming!" yelled a small girl with short yellow hair and brown eyes. She was playing hide and seek with her friend, Kiyota Nobunaga. It seems like she was 'it' and Kiyota was hiding somewhere. "Gotcha!" "Sam! You freaked me out. Mo, don't scare me like that." "Who asked you to hide in this tree? It's easy to scare you, you know, Nobu." "Yeah, easy. Besides from hiding, I get to eat the fruits here. Pretty clever, eh?" "Yeah, clever. But it looks like we got companies.BEES!" "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"  
  
The two kids jumped and ran away to Kiyota's house, chased by bees.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Those sweet memories had passed and it had been 10 years since then. But not even a day passed by without them seeing each other. And now, they are schooling at the same school, Kainan University, and in the same class, class 1-5.  
  
"Ouch!" Kiyota winced as a paper flew and hit his face. Beside him is where, Samantha Kogure sits, the half-Japanese and half-English girl and also his childhood friend. Kiyota looked threateningly at her but Sam just whistled, ignoring the look her friend had gave. "Cheh." Kiyota crumpled the paper but that was when he noticed there was something wrong with the paper. He re-crumpled it and found the word 'death' written in the color of blood. His eyes wide open in shock. "It was a nice effect, don't you think?" It was Sam. Guess what? Her disguised voice made Kiyota jumped and he fell. "SAM! I told you to stop that!" he shouted. "Your voice is scary enough." "I heard that, nozaru!" "You want to fight, weasel?" "Hey! Are you guys coming to the canteen?" "Wait, Jin! We're coming!" Kiyota replied, searching for his wallet. "Who's late, will be his treat!" Sam said. "It looks like I win!" Kiyota jumped happily as he reached Jin first. "Not quiet. We draw," came Sam's voice. She was standing near the backdoor. "Aww." "Tell you what," Jin said behind them. "What?" Sam and Kiyota said at the same time. "You both will treat me." "WHAT?!"  
  
~**~  
  
"It's going to be a great game today. The start of International High games," "Yeah. And I hope Kainan will win it,"  
  
Back in Shohoku, students were whispering among others, chattering, talking, and laughing. Without notice, something passed them like a rocket. "What's that?" "Samantha!"  
  
The rider climbed down her bike and greeted her cousin. It looks like she had brought Kiyota along. And from the looks of it, he had a terrible headache and his eyes were spinning like crazy after the crazy ride from his best friend.  
  
"Hi, cuz! How's the day?" Sam said happily, slapping her cousin's back. "N-Nice. W-Would you c-cut it ou-out alrea-already?" Kogure managed to say through difficulties. "Hey! What are you doing here, nozaru?!" shouted a familiar voice. "I don't to come here but someone drag me along, aka zaru! Who wants to come to such school anyway?" argued back the stubborn-as-always Kiyota. "I know you came here to spy on us!" "Who wants to spy on a small team? Kainan will in no matter what happens!" "Do'aho," muttered the blue-eyed kitsune near them. "I heard that, Rukawa!" Sakuragi and Kiyota coincidentally said at the same time.  
  
BONG!  
  
Akagi, who just stepped out of the school building, heard about the fighting and he rushed down only to punch the red monkey's head. Meanwhile, Sam had reached for Kiyota earlier and gives him a double Samantha's punch on the head. The Rukawa who's now in chibi mode just sighed.  
  
~**~  
  
"Hey, hey, look, Nobu!" Sam called, tapping Kiyota's hand. "What? I'm doing my work here," replied Kiyota, ignoring his friend's calling. "The teacher's sleeping." "Yeah, and you, do your work." Sam looked at her notebook. Empty. And then back to the blackboard. Full. Empty. Full. "Aaah! I don't care about it. Come on." "What?" "I'm going to draw some nose hairs under his nose." "Are you crazy?! We could get detentions that way!" "Don't worry. You're a tensai, aren't you? You can figure out a way to get us out, ne?" And this was the only times when he silently regret calling himself a tensai. "Are you done yet?" "Hey, what's the rush? I haven't even used my pen yet." "Hurry up!" "Excuse me, teacher!!" one of the girls in their class shouted. "Shit. You useless brag," Sam muttered under her breath.  
  
The shouting startled the teacher, Kyuju-sensei, and he saw two faces staring him a few inches away. Sam gave a nervous grin and before they knew it, they were charged a detention.  
  
~**~  
  
"Sam.I'm gonna kill you," Kiyota whispered. "Don't look at me like that. It makes me feel..innocent," Sam teased. "Cheh. Baka." "Silent!" The teacher shouted. "This is all your fault! I'm going to miss my basketball practice!" "What about me? I'll miss basketball too! Besides I'm the manager!" "Assistant manager!" "Manager!" "Assistant!" "Manager!" "Assistant!" "Fui-sensei quit, so I'm the manager now!" "SILENCE!" "Er.sensei, I'm sorry but we have a basketball practice today," Sam acted sorry. Her head's looking down as though she admit her guilty. "If we don't go.we wouldn't win. Besides, we have the best team in the history this year. And if we don't win, I.I will have to quit, sir!"  
  
Sob.sob.  
  
Yes! It's working! Come on.just give us permission!  
  
"Oh, okay. You can go." "YES! Come on, Nobu!" Sam yelled as she pulled Kiyota. "You're going to quit if we losses?!" "Eh?" It was a while when she realizes what Kiyota had said. She then burst into laughers, loud enough to hear five blocks away. "I-I was just acting, baka!" "Darn you. You almost trick me again." "Not almost. Had. KAH! KAH! KAH! KAH!" "Oh, come on! We have to go now!"  
  
Kiyota grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her towards the gym. Little does they know that their 'friendship' had evolved into something that they both were about to find out.  
  
~**~  
  
"Now, I'll welcomed you the new transfer kid, Jura Takenouchi," announced Kyuju-sensei.  
  
A girl entered the class. She had short blue hair and green eyes. She bowed politely as she introduced herself.  
  
"Konnichiwa. I'm Jura Takenouchi. 15 years of age. And I'm from Hokkaido. Nice to meet you all." "Bah. A Hokkaido's student. I heard they're such spoiled brat, ne, Kiyota? Kiyota?" Sam said. Beside her, Kiyota wasn't paying attention at her. He was busy staring at the girl. "What's wrong with him? Knock knock! Anybody's home?" "Wha-what?" "Huh? Never mind."  
  
Sam turned to look at the new girl that had took the only seat left- behind Kiyota. Sam noticed almost every boy was looking at Jura. Even her best friend, Kiyota. What's so special about her anyway?  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
Too short. And it's kinda boring, don't you think? Check the next chapter. R/R please? I appreciate it in any form. Flames or whatsoever.I don't care. Just review. 


End file.
